


The First Gotham Job

by Nonesane



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: The gang has work in Gotham City. Unfortunately.





	The First Gotham Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibiangle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chibiangle).
  * Inspired by [Batman/Leverage crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442847) by unpretty. 



"So," Sophie said once they’d all made it back to their hotel, "that happened."  
  
"Yup," Eliot chimed in, opening a bottle of beer, "sure did."  
  
Hardison, who’d gone down to the corner shop to get them all snacks, burst into the room with the biggest grin on his face. "Y’all aren’t going to believe this, but I just exchanged contact info with Robin! How wild is that?!"  
  
Parker didn’t seem to be bothered by this statement. The rest of the group stared at Hardison in deadpan disbelief.  
  
"Hardison," Nate ventured, "are you saying you met Robin down at the shop?"  
  
"That is what I’m saying, Nate," came Hardison’s somewhat perturbed reply. "Why would I be lying about a thing like that?"  
  
"So Robin knows where we’re staying," Nate went on, sounding more tired than angry or scared.  
  
Hardison’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, but then he laughed - all smiles and relaxation. "Yeah, but don’t worry about it. We’re cool. In fact, he wanted to let us know that Vermeule and his 'associates' will be dealt with. Turns out the trafficking ring has its headquarters here in Gotham."  
  
Eliot chugged half of his beer bottle and said before anyone else could speak: "Great. Case closed, no need to stick around any longer. Can you get us tickets on an earlier flight?"  
  
Hardison frowned. "But why would we want to leave earlier? Now we’ve got a whole day free to explore Gotham! See the sights!"  
  
Eliot’s glare could have frozen a man to ice. "We’re in Batman’s backyard and he knows where we sleep," he said, grinding out each word as if trying to hammer them into Hardison’s head.  
  
This attempt failed. Hardison just beamed at him and said: "I told you, man, we’re cool with Batman! Robin said he okayed our stay in town himself. There’s nothing to worry about."  
  
Eliot let out a pained sound and fell back on the bed he’d seated himself on. Sophie and Nate shrugged, Sophie saying: "Well, in that case, we might as well take a tour of the town. It’s not likely that we’ll have the chance again anytime soon, is it?"  
  
Eliot could be heard mumbling something akin to "not if I have a say in all this" but he was soundly ignored.  
  
Hardison looked like he was about to head over to his laptop and start some other mischief when he paused in his tracks, frowned thoughtfully, then turned towards Parker and said: "Oh, and baby girl?"  
  
Parker looked up from the copy of Vermeule’s arrest report that Hardison had printed out for her. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Robin says, that Batman says, that Catwoman says, that she wants a re-match."  
  
The glow that lit in Parker’s eyes at that challenge made everyone in the room but Hardison groan. This would not be their last time in Gotham City.


End file.
